


Black and White

by HisLostLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLostLove/pseuds/HisLostLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate and it goes away when they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

When Rose Tyler was little, the idea of soulmates was a fantasy. She dreamt of knights in shining armor that would rescue her from the estate and she would imagine the colors that the world would have once they did. 

When Rose Tyler was a teenager, she held resentment for soulmates. Mickey and Shareen had both met theirs and she was left alone. Soon after Jimmy Stone sidled up to her hoping to take advantage. Rose let him.

When Rose Tyler was nineteen, a man grabbed her hand in the basement of Henrik’s and told her to run. She never imagined that the colors would be so vivid. He never thought that he could live again.

When Rose Tyler was sent home from the gamestation, she knew she had to get back and save the Doctor. What Rose Tyler never imagined was the cost. The time vortex hurt, she knew it was ripping her apart cell by cell. She never wanted the Doctor to feel this pain, but he just had to go and save her.

When Rose Tyler heard the words, “You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I,” her vision abruptly changed back to black and white and she collapsed on the floor of the console room sobbing.

When Rose Tyler saw a bright light, she looked up and all of the color came back to her world. She didn’t know what to do, the color was sharper. Rose Tyler didn’t know who this man was, but he was her soulmate too. 

When Rose Tyler stood at the beach on Bad Wolf Bay, she felt lost. The colors had faded. Her vision wasn’t black and white, but it had dulled. She had lost him once again. The Doctor wasn’t dead, but there was no way back.

When Rose Tyler stood on Bad Wolf Bay the second time, there was too much color. Her eyes hurt, and when the Tardis disappeared it didn’t change. This, she realized, was what the world was supposed to look like the entire time. This was how vivid the colors should’ve been for the entirety of her life.

When Rose Tyler looked up at the Doctor, he was wearing a blue suit. This was the version that she had been waiting for. This was the Doctor that could give her forever.

“Everything’s so bright,” she told him.

“Rose Tyler,” he grinned. “Everything’s perfect.”


End file.
